Dua Puluh Hari
by Aline Light
Summary: Cerita mengenai menit terakhir dari dua puluh hari menjelang kematian mereka. Ada hal bodoh yang Light tulis dalam death note miliknya. Warning inside.


**Author's Note:**

*Nengok kanan kiri* Uhm, Akhirnya Aline berhasil memasuki fandom Detnot! Gyahaha….

Ini adalah fic pertama Aline dalam fandom ini. Aline gak tahu apakah akan ada fic kedua dan seterusnya.

Fic oneshot ini Aline persembahkan untuk Nenek angkat Aline yang itu *Nunjuk-nunjuk AnnaYuki*#Plak!

Fic ini adalah fic yang Aline buat dengan susah payah, keringat bercucuran, dan biaya yang tak sedikit *Lebay* karena Aline selalu buka tutup fandom Detnot untuk memahami karakter tokoh-tokohnya, jadi khusus untuk Fic ini, Aline **tidak menerima FLAME! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**O. K. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, Geje, First Fic, Typo(s)!**

**Disclaimer: Komik Death Note punyanya Double TO, tapi fic ini punya Aline seutuhnya!**

**~Dua Puluh Hari~**

**By: Aline Light**

**.**

**.**

'_Selalu saja seperti ini! Selalu seperti ini!_' umpatku dalam hati. Kemudian aku bangkit dari posisiku di atas tempat tidur. Sejenak aku melirik sampingku, hanya ada selimut tebal yang tak tersentuh. Aku putuskan untuk benar-benar terbangun di malam dingin seperti ini lagi.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju balkon.

Malam ini dingin, tapi jendela masih terbuka lebar hingga udara awal musim semi menyeruak masuk ke ruangan membuat aku melipat tangan di dada.

kulihat sosok yang tak pernah tidur itu sambil aku bersandar pada pinggir pintu.

"Ada apa Light-kun? Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh!" kata sosok itu santai saat memegangi gagang cangkir es sirup yang berbentuk kuping itu hanya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

Aku diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pun diam, lalu sunyi dan senyap merayapi kami.

Aku berjalan lagi hingga akhirnya aku bersandar pada pagar yang melindungi balkon. Sebentar kemudian aku menarik nafas dengan udara dingin malam ini dalam-dalam, kulakukan untuk menenangkan hatiku yang sedikit gelisah.

Dua puluh adalah angka sial bagiku. Dua puluh. Ya, Hari ini. Tanggal dua puluh dan hari kedua puluh setelah tanggal pernikahanku dengan L Lawliet.

Aku seperti kesetanan mengingat kejadian saat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku, Light Yagami, Kira, sang Pembunuh yang berdarah dingin rela tinggal berdua dengan sesama lelaki sebagai 'istri'nya. Tak habis pikir.

Semuanya berawal dari rasa kesurupanku ingin menghabisi nyawa lelaki panda itu, tapi anehnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku ini bodoh dan akhirnya aku menulis hal paling bodoh dalam _Death Note_.

**L Lawliet akan mati terkena serangan jantung setelah 20 hari pernikahannya pada pukul 24.00**

Karena ia tak kunjung menikah, akhirnya dengan pikiran bodoh itu tadi, entah kenapa aku mau menjadi mempelai pria-nya. Padahal aku kewalahan mencari tahu nama aslinya, tapi setelah tahu nama aslinya aku malah mencoba bermain-main dengan menulis hal tak dapat kumengerti sendiri.

Dan yang paling aneh bin ajaib adalah sesuatu yang membuatku gelisah dan terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini setiap malam bukanlah rasa jijik harus bersanding satu atap (bahkan satu ranjang) dengan lelaki _insomnia_ itu, melainkan tanggal dua puluh itu membuat aku _stress_. Ya, hari ini adalah klimaksnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini?

Setiap menatap wajahnya yang _innocent_. Rasa bersalah pada diri Kira dalam sosokku melonjak tajam. Naik. Meninggi bagai ombak besar pada kejuaraan_ surfing_.

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan tangan. Berharap agar rasa itu jauh menghilang dan jatuh bebas dari atas balkon ini.

Aku menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka 11 lewat 45 menit. Aku merinding melihat lelaki bungkuk itu yang terduduk santai dengan jeratan tangan malaikat pencabut nyawa di lehernya.

Aku menatapnya sambil menyandarkan dagu pada telapak tanganku. Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop, membolak-balikkan kertas, menjilati lolipop, mengangkat menutup _handphone, _serta meminum dan menuangkan sirup. Nanar.

_'Gosh!'_

Lagi-lagi hatiku bergetar.

"Ada apa, Light-kun? Dari tadi kau hanya memandangiku seperti itu. Aku jengah. Mataku ada empat, meskipun aku tidak menatapmu langsung, aku bisa merasakan aura-mu," katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku masih sibuk untuk melakukan apa yang kau 'inginkan'," L berkata pelan.

"Yang kuinginkan? Apa itu?" aku bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan, Light-kun. Lupakan saja,"

"Hm, ya," jawabku tak peduli.

Aku diam. Melamun.

Kulirik jam tanganku lagi. Pukul 23.50

Kurang sepuluh menit lagi! Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa gembira dengan waktu yang begitu cepat menggerogoti detik-detik ajalnya.

Tidak tahu harus tersenyum ataukah rasa bersalah.

Aku berjalan menyeret langkahku yang terasa berat menuju sosoknya.

"L," panggilku lirih.

"Hn...? Sudah kubilang aku sibuk, Light-kun."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Aku malah mendekat padanya. Duduk di sampingnya seolah tertarik dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"L, kenapa kau menerimaku?" tanyaku polos. Dia tidak segera menjawab dan hanya memandangiku dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

"Ingin saja," jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

"Ha? Kau merelakan hidupmu untuk seorang lelaki semudah itu?"

"Iya. Kau juga 'kan?" dia berkata santai. Tanpa beban. Aku terhenyak.

Aku diam. Aku termakan oleh pertanyaanku sendiri.

Aku bertanya kepadanya seperti ini karena setidaknya aku tak mau dia mati sambil mengetik laptop busuk itu. Kalau begini jadinya mending aku membiarkan saja 'waktu' melahapnya.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu alasannya? Apakah itu penting bagimu?" tanyanya sok tau.

Aku tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu diam dan melamun.

Dia kesal, lalu memasukkan jempol kanannya -yang dari tadi dia emut- ke dalam mulutku.

Terlalu manis. Aku berlari ke balkon dan, "Puah! Cuh! Cuih! Hoeeek!" aku muntah sekenanya.

"Makan apa kau, L?" bentakku murka dengan aura ganas. Tanpa ia jawab-pun sebenarnya aku tahu apa makanannya, apalagi selain lolipop, gulali, dan sirup.

"Hahaha..." dia tertawa renyah, "Itulah alasannya, Light-kun."

"Hah?"

"Itulah kenapa aku mau di sisimu... Itulah alasannya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah?" aku terpaku dan masih _loading_ untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Yah, seorang teman," tegasnya.

_'Teman? Dia menganggapku teman?'_

"Kau adalah teman pertamaku. Lebih dari sekedar teman asal kau tahu."

_'Bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman?'_

Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Satu-satunya yang bisa kukerjai, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyamai kejeniusanku, satu-satunya orang (selain Watari) yang melewatkan hari bersama dalam hidupku untuk memecahkan kasus... Setidaknya aku ingin seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama. Jika bisa...sampai aku mati."_  
_

Aku diam.

_'Benarkah yang ia katakan?'_

Aku seolah menciut, mengecil, dan mengkerut seperti _Giant_ yang disulap nenek sihir menjadi _dwarf_.

Jadi selama ini itulah yang ia pikirkan tentang aku, sedangkan aku selalu berusaha membunuhnya.

"Teman?" tanyaku untuk memastikan apa yang ia katakan dengan jelas itu.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menganggapmu kekasih?"

"Ti, tidak."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

L berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lututnya. Aku menatapnya heran kemudian kulirik lagi jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 23.59

Tinggal satu menit! Aku membelalakkan mataku. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"L," aku bergumam lirih. L masih duduk berjonkok pada sofa. Dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan pupil mata membesar sambil meletakkan jempol kanannya di bibir. Inilah ekspresi dan pose-nya yang paling tak kumengerti.

Dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan merogoh kantung pada celana _jeans _yang ia pakai.

"Light-kun," itulah kata terakhirnya, namun tubuhnya goyah, membeku dengan mata yang terpejam. Aku mematung melihat itu.'

_'Menyesalkah aku?'_

Aku meraih sosoknya sebelum terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Bukankah aku telah mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bersamaku sampai mati. Tapi...

"Light-kun," dia masih bergerak dengan suara bergetar. Aku menatapnya. Dia seolah ketakutan menghadapi malaikat maut yang mulai ia rasakan kehadirannya.

_'Kenapa ia belum mati?'_

Aku melirik jam tanganku, kurang 5 detik.

Di detik terakhir ini dia berusaha mengeluarkan benda dalam saku celananya.

4, 3, 2, 1...

Usahanya tak berhasil. Dia terdiam. Kaku. Tak ada nafas maupun detak jantung yang kurasakan hinggap di tubuhnya.

Tapi dia tersenyum. Aku tahu bahwa senyuman itu dia berikan padaku.

"L?" lirihku. Tak ada jawaban.

_'Kenapa kematiannya begitu menyakitkan?'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat angka dua puluh itu.

Dua puluh hari aku bersamanya.

Dua puluh hari aku harus menyiapkan sebaskom sirup dan lolipop untuknya.

Dua puluh hari aku tak bisa tidur karena rasa gelisah menanti ajalnya.

Dua puluh hari aku memecahkan kasus untuknya.

Dua puluh hari aku sok tahan dengan godaannya.

Dua puluh hari aku teriak menyuruhnya untuk mandi.

Dua puluh hari aku menendang punggungnya agar dia berjalan tegak.

Dua puluh hari aku memaksanya untuk tidur di ranjang bersamaku.

Dua puluh hari aku terbangun tiap tengah malam karena suara ketikan laptopnya.

Dua puluh hari... Tidak! Aku tak bisa memikirkannya lagi.

Aku rasa aku tak ingin dia menghilang. Aku tak mau dia mati. Kumohon. Hentikan!

Sedih. Aku ingin menyusulnya! Tapi...

Ya. Aku menangis. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"L?" aku memanggil namanya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dalam pangkuanku. Berharap agar dia tetap hidup dan aku hanya salah menulis namanya dalam _Death Note_.

Entah kenapa pikiran bodoh mulai menghancurkan ego-ku. Aku benar-benar ingin menyusulnya.

Sedetik kemudian aku ingat kelakuannya di akhir hidupnya. Ada apa di dalam saku-nya? Aku merogohnya. Aku terkejut.

'Death Note-_ku?' _

_'Jadi dia sudah tahu? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli dan membiarkan dirinya mati begitu saja?'_

Tak terima dengan apa yang ia lakukan, aku membuka _Death Note_ itu. Mungkin saja dia menulis pesan terakhirnya.

Aku membuka halaman dimana aku menulis sebab kematian dirinya.

Aku terkejut melihat tulisan di bawahnya. Aku terpaku. Dunia terasa berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

**Light Yagami akan mati terkena serangan jantung setelah 20 detik kematian L Lawliet.**

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Kurang tiga detik.

"L," aku menyebut namanya serak, "Apakah ini balasanmu?"

Detik mulai berjalan... 3... 2... Tunggu! Ada tulisan sebuah kalimat lagi di bawahnya!

...1

Tidak!

Samar-samar aku membaca tulisan itu...

**Light-kun, aku ingin bersamamu terus dan selamanya, meski kau membenciku. Maaf jika aku harus membunuhmu.**

Lalu...

_'L, sebegitu besarnya rasa cintamu padaku?'_

Semuanya gelap.

_**~...~**_

_**~TAMAT~  
**_

.

.

.

**Author's Note** (lagi)**:**

Uh~ Akhirnya selesai! Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Gimana?

Review please! Jangan jadi _Silent Reader_ ya...! ^^y

-sekian-


End file.
